


what we abide by

by IndiannaJones5



Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: Dracula Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Kudos: 1
Collections: Young Dracula random short stories





	what we abide by

(Count Dracula) "We _bite_. We _fight_. We _burn in sunlight_."


End file.
